Yonaka Kurai (Mogeko Castle)
|-|Yonaka Kurai= |-|King Yonaka= |-|Lord Prosciutto= Summary Yonaka Kurai (倉井 ヨナカ Kurai Yonaka) is a "normal" high school girl and the protagonist of the 2012 RPG Maker 2000 indie horror Mogeko Castle and its 2014 RPG Maker VX Ace remake of the same name, which were both released by Mogeko, later known as Okegom, later known as Deep-Sea Prisoner (DSP) or Funamusea. She loves her brother very much and greatly admires him, though sometime when she was in Middle School, her brother left her and their family for unknown reasons. After that, she's seen thinking about him from time to time, being unable to remove him from her mind, wishing for one day to reunite with him again... She's also calm and reserved, as well as kind and friendly. One day, when she was coming home from school, she fell asleep in the train, but when she woke up, she found herself in a bizarre dimension know only as "Mogeko" where cat-like creatures known only as "Mogeko" lived. From there, many misfortunes occurred to her. She slowly fell into insanity, letting her most sinister side surface... Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least 4-A, likely High 3-A, possibly 2-C | At least 4-A, likely High 3-A, possibly 2-C Name: Yonaka Kurai | King Yonaka | Lord Prosciutto Origin: Mogeko Castle (Though she has appeared alongside the cast of Obsolete Dream as well) Gender: Female (Unlike most DSP characters, Yonaka is always Female in all alternate versions) Age: 15-ish (2nd year high school student) Classification: Human, High School Girl | Human, High School Girl, King of Mogeko Castle | God of Prosciutto Powers and Abilities: Healing (Can heal herself from all status effects and injuries upon consuming Prosciutto), One-Hit-Kill (With Knife), Breaking the Fourth Wall (As shown in her Bloody Radio interview, she's aware of being the protagonist of a game), Enhanced Tolerance to Pain (Able to mantain consciousness despite going through a "surgery" without anesthesia), Poison Manipulation (With Huffspray. It's powerful enough to knock out Moge-ko) | Same as before plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 4), Magic, Shapeshifting and Teleportation (Inherited all of King mogeko's powers upon killing him) | Same as before to a far greater extent plus Levitation, Dimensional Travel, Light Manipulation (Covered the entire Mogeko World in a light that brought peace and absolution to all of Mogekos), Resurrection (Implied to have resurrected her brother residing in the Human World), Soul Manipulation (Hinted to have created the souls of all Mogeko and whenever they die, they go to Prosciutto Paradise and become one with Lord Prosciutto once again), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible and non-corporeal beings such as ghosts and other spirits, similar to her fellow Gods), Invulnerability (Immune to physical attacks), Status Effect Inducement and Power Nullification (Her own power fuels the Prosciutto Equipment, which is capable of causing the following status effects all at once: Confusion, which has a chance of the enemy hitting itself. Darkness that drastically lowers enemy accuracy. Paralysis that makes the enemy unable to perform an action for several turns. Poison that drains HP over time. Rage that cuts in halves the opponent's attack ratio and defense stats. Silence that makes the enemy unable to perform skills for several turns. Stagger that makes the opponent unable to act the next turn and Surprise that cancels the opponent action on their turn; Always attacks first and two times per turn, hitting all enemies at the same time and ignoring their defenses and evasion), Probability Manipulation (Her various status effects always have 100% chances of it happening), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement and Power Nullification (Her own power fuels the Prosciutto Equipment, which is capable of nullifying all status effects listed previously) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Has a grip strength of 70kg which is two times greater than the average adult); Ignores conventional durability with Knife (Can instantly kill any Mogeko with it, leaving no trace of their bodies) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level, possibly Low Multiverse level (Inherited all of King mogeko's powers upon killing him) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level, possibly Low Multiverse level (Is considered "omnipotent" in comparison to all Mogeko and not even Moge-ko dares to invoke her wrath. Hinted to have created Prosciutto Paradise. Is the source of all holiness present within Prosciutto which is said to surpass all in the world); Ignores conventional durability with Knife Speed: Unknown (Has "okay" reflexes. Can outrun regular Mogeko albeit barely) | Unknown (Inherited all of King mogeko's powers upon killing him) | At least Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other Gods such as Siralos) Lifting Strength: Likely Athlete level | Unknown (Inherited all of King mogeko's powers upon killing him) | Unknown (Far superior to before) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal, possibly Low Multiversal (Inherited all of King mogeko's powers upon killing him) | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal, possibly Low Multiversal (Far superior to before) Durability: Likely Athlete level | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level, possibly Low Multiverse level (Inherited all of King mogeko's powers upon killing him) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level, possibly Low Multiverse level (Far superior to before) Stamina: Very High (Can run for several hours non-stop without tiring. Can withstand multiple fatal wounds and disembowelment without passing out) | Extremely High (Inherited all of King mogeko's powers upon killing him) | Limitless (Comparable to other Gods. Can use her skills/abilities without draining any MP) Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range. Interstellar to Low Multiversal with abilities (Inherited all of King mogeko's powers upon killing him) | Standard Melee Range. Interstellar to Low Multiversal with abilities Standard Equipment: Knife, Prosciutto (and various other italian foods and strange drinks with equally weird names), Huffspray, useless books, bags of trash and vomit, among other irrelevant stuff she carries around... | Same plus King mogeko's scalp | Same plus Prosciutto Equipment Intelligence: Average | Unknown (Inherited all of King mogeko's powers upon killing him) | Unknown Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses (though she's resilient as heck), just as insane as her brother tbh | Same minus human weaknesses | Same Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Healers Category:One-Hit Killers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Blood Users Category:Holy Users Category:Life Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Light Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invulnerability Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Serious Profiles